Cherish
by Silver Linning
Summary: SONGFIC This is the mushiest thing I have ever writen! Draco meets Ginny on the Quiditch pitch and she teaches him how to love. The song is by Dana Glover, it is callled Cherish.


Disclaimer: I own nothing; yada yada yada...the song is Cherish, by Dana Glover  
  
[A/N] I have no clue how this is going to turn out; I just want to write something short and sweet, so here I go...  
  
Draco walked across the Quiditch stands. His cloak swished over the wooden benches as a cool November wind blew at him. With his hood up, he stopped his walk and turned to face the pitch. The beauty of the green grass that extended for so far, and the green silver, red and gold hoops that were still dressed from the last match made him shiver. He never shivered; he was a Malfoy, devoid of any good feeling, besides lust. All he was permitted to feel was scorn and hate. That was his job. His life. But, when he walked by himself, with no judging eyes, that was when he cherished his life. He wanted to feel this care free feeling all the time, the feeling where no body but him mattered, and the feeling where no body but him cared...  
  
Carefree is what we claim we wanna be  
  
Free to live the life that we have found  
  
Shame on you and shame on me  
  
It's living when we're laying our lives down  
  
That is when he saw the figure of another, cloaked in black, walking towards him, about seven yards away. The figure was too slim and graceful to be a guy, even though Draco prided himself in his grace, and that he was lean and mean, no man could acquire the grace that this girl held, as she walked, perfectly balanced on the benches. Her face was pointed towards her feet and her hood was up, so he had no way of knowing who it was. He frowned slightly as she came closer, a Gryfendor scarf blowing gently out behind her. A beauty in red and gold. Every instinct in his head told him to turn tail and avoid her, for she was the rivalling house, was she not? And so, as usual he listened to his alarms and turned on his heal; he had walked not five feet though, when he halted and spun back around. She was coming closer and would notice him soon...he had to decide what to do. She was a beauty, though not in the way a super model would hold, for with the cloak, he could see nothing of her figure, and with her hood, he could see nothing of her head. But the way her feet placed them selves so expertly, the relaxed feel of her aura, the pure confidence she had in herself that she would not fall off the stands into the pitch below, amazed him. He wanted to know who this girl was, if not just to glimpse her face, but he had to know. He waited patiently for her to come to him, her eyes still to the ground, and her hood pulled down over her eyes, he could see nothing, he made to move out of her way, thinking that she had not sensed his presence, but she stopped right in front of him.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy." She said coolly, her face still hidden. The pitch was turning pink with the setting sun and the air was getting cooler.  
  
"Who are you?" Draco asked, never one to beat around the bush.  
  
Suddenly the girl lifted her head and his eyes of ice met eyes of chocolate. Her nose dusted with freckles and her lips as red as her hair. He could not help but notice that her lips were cracked and her skin was dry, and now that she was close he saw the scruffy boots, and the tattered robe. But, her hood blew away and her hair fell down her shoulders, its healthy strands looked like flames as they glowed in the dying light.  
  
"I am Miss Virginia Weasley, obviously not worthy to even lay eyes on your superior being, so I will just be moving along now, and leave you to your precious time." She said with a warm smile. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, words that seemed to sting were given to him with such a warm smile. For what he put this girl through, he was surprised she was not beaten him bloody on the spot.  
  
"You don't hate me, do you?" Draco asked in a low voice that rang through out the pitch. The beauty of it forgotten, as Draco was absorbed in another beauty; that of witch Ginny Weasley was.  
  
"Why would I hate you Mister Malfoy?" She asked sweetly, flashing him a smile with white teeth.  
  
"Oh, cap it Weasley, you know all the shit I put you through daily, why don't you hate me?" He asked, he hated Potter for all the crap he had ever done to him, and Potter hated him. Draco was just as mean to Ginny, why did she not hate him? Why did he care?  
  
"I don't care what you do to me Mister Malfoy." She said politely, her eyes not one bit cynical or cool, they only gazed at him with warmth...and was that pity? "I have a life, a family who loves me and great friends who only want the best for me. One person cannot destroy my life, why worry on little things when everything you have could be lost? Every one you love gone? Why not cherish what you have and be happy with it? Why should one person, who has never been loved before, and acts on only how he knows too, take that away from me?" She asked him, her smile faded slightly, and she looked at him waiting for an answer.  
  
People hear me when I say  
  
No one knows the hour or day  
  
Be prepared to live your way  
  
when everything could change  
  
"How can you be so happy when life can be so cruel? Why do you have love when I have an ass whole father who dictates my life and some wrench who thinks he is a bad ass breathing down my neck ever second, threatening to kill me if I don't get that damn tattoo on my arm? Why is love real for you, and love and warmth for me is a fantasy?"  
  
Draco's voice shook with rage as he looked at this small girl, who stood in front of him, looking politely at him, absorbing every harsh syllable he threw at her with nothing but those warm eyes that he wanted to get lost into. They seemed to understand that he was lost, and hurt, and afraid...when he had never told any one what he really felt of his life. What infuriated him more was that a WEASLEY was getting under his skin.  
  
"Look Draco." She said, and pointed to the Quiditch pitch which was now golden and red as the sun sunk lower over the horizon. Draco looked. The peace of being so high above the ground, the peace of being alone consumed him again, and he simply stared for what seemed like hours before he felt the girls hands on the sides of his face, small and cold with the weather. She pulled his face back around to look at her. Her smile was gone now, her eyes warm and caring, but her face set in a serious expression.  
  
"Love is not a fantasy to you Darco. You love to be free, a feeling you do not get often." She gently brushed her thumb across his cheek and slid her hands down to his shoulders.  
  
"Ah, but it is cold, Miss Weasley." He said, to his surprise, not recoiling from her touch. He pulled the glove off his right hand and cupped her face with it. "This is what I want." He said, his hands which had been kept warm inside the leather gloves warmed her cold cheek. "Warmth." He whispered, his eyes of ice searching her face for signs of hesitation or disgust at his touch. He found none. Instead he found a smile.  
  
Cherish every moment of your life  
  
Don't let the days of good and bad just pass you by  
  
And cherish every moment you're together  
  
Cause you will never know  
  
When your days are gone  
  
"Ah but you see, love is not as far away as you think, you do not have to search far and wide like the princes in the fairy tales. You must love yourself before you can love others Draco. Do you love yourself?" She whispered, her eyes melting his world.  
  
"I hate my life. I hate what I have become...I have nothing to be grateful for." He said.  
  
Ginny brushed her hands against his face again.  
  
"Oh really?" She smiled. "What about...the moon? And, the stars, and the sun? What about all those warm days in the summer when you can sit on the grass with out getting your bottom wet? What about those frosty hours in the winter when you can stare at the snow until your eyes hurt from its purity? What about all those hours you spend on your broom with nothing but the wind in your hair and the world below your feet? What about when you walk the stands of your beloved Quiditch pitch when you are free for that one precious moment before life catches you again? Cherish the simple things." She whispered, her smile beautiful on her small face, even with the cracks on her lips where the cold had cut them.  
  
Draco's arms went to her waist and he pulled her closer, not noticing this until she leaned into him and looked up.  
  
hold onto the ones you love  
  
They're gone, within the twinkle of an eye  
  
People hear me when I say  
  
No on knows the hour or day  
  
Be prepared to live your way  
  
When everythingcould change  
  
cherish every moment of your life  
  
don't let the days of good and bad just pass you by  
  
and cherish every moment you're together  
  
cause you will never know  
  
when your days are gone  
  
people hear me when i say  
  
no one knows the hour or day  
  
people hear me when i say  
  
no one knows the hour or day  
  
"Maybe those things I love...but what about my mad father who beats my whore of a mother bloody? What about all the threats, the expectations, what about the way I am forced to live my life, so I cannot feel the warmth of your eyes, because I am not allowed to feel anything but scorn and hate. What about the fact that I am forbidden to become close to any one, to love another?"  
  
"What about those who may love you?"  
  
"I can name none."  
  
"I can name one."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Ginny raised her eye brows as him with a playful smile on her face as the sun disappeared completely.  
  
"You?! You cannot love me?"  
  
"You have given me reason to." She said.  
  
"And what reason would that be?" He asked, amazed that she could decide she loved him when they had not been talking for any more than an hour.  
  
"You have trusted me to keep your secrets, you have told me things you would not dare tell another. You believe I will keep your secrets safe, and that I will." She smiled up at him again.  
  
"What reason hove you given me to love you? I think I may, but with no reason, there is no way, is there?" He asked her. He looked confused and disappointed.  
  
"The reason is that I care for you. That is good enough reason for you to care back." She said. Her words sounded too old for her, but they came from her lips, and they escaped with her smile.  
  
"Then I love you." He told her, lowering his face to hers, their noses barley touching. As he spoke the words he knew they rang true.  
  
cherish every moment  
  
cherish every moment  
  
don't let the days of good and bad just pass you by  
  
and cherish every moment you're together  
  
cause you will never know when your days are gone  
  
"I love you too." She whispered to him, his breath tickling her face.  
  
"I am aloud to kiss the girl I love, am I not?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes Draco, you may kiss the girl you love." She smiled and he did. Full on the lips, her warmth spread through his body and he flew free. Every bind that held him down to earth left him as she held him close. Every feeling of anguish he had felt deserted him, as he held her safe. This was much better than being the only one that mattered, and the only one that cared. Now he was loved and was loving...a Weasley...and he cherished every moment they ever had together.  
  
don't let the days of good and bad just pass you by  
  
and cherish every moment you're together  
  
cause you will never know  
  
when your days are gone  
  
when your days are gone  
  
when your days are gone  
  
they're gone, they're gone  
  
cherish every moment of the day now  
  
[A/N] This is the corniest thing I have ever written in my life...on this fic, flames are welcome, because that is what it deserves!!! Ugh! I got all mushy! SOMEBODY SHOOT ME!!!!!!! Well, bad reviews or good, send em' over and let me see!!! 


End file.
